Internal combustion engine driven tractor and trailers combinations encounter various different operating conditions. As conditions change so does the fuel consumption of the engine. For example, the fuel consumption in cold climates is different than fuel consumption in warm climates. Operator driving habits, such as the normal cruise speed of a tractor and trailer combination, affects fuel consumption. Also, the aerodynamics of the tractor and trailer combination affects fuel consumption. These are just a few of the many factors affecting fuel consumption. At present there is no satisfactory way of accurately estimating the fuel consumption of a tractor and trailer combination.
It is beneficial for the operator of a tractor and trailer combination or others associated with such equipment to be able to accurately estimate fuel consumption for the purpose of comparison with the actual fuel consumption. By way of such a comparison the operator is able to determine if the actual fuel consumption was greater or less than the estimated fuel consumption and when required investigate the cause of the deficiency. Since there is no accurate way of estimating fuel consumption for a particular tractor and trailer combination and no present way of pinpointing the key operating conditions causing such a variation, the ability to correct one or more problems causing excessive fuel consumption is not available.
Currently, dynamometer testing of an engine is utilized when the operator or someone associated with the engine driven tractor and trailer combination believes that the volume of fuel being consumed is excessive and that there may be something wrong with the engine. This testing is used to help identify problems associated with the engine, drive train and the like. However such testing is complicated, requires a substantial amount of downtime of the tractor and trailer combination, and is expensive. Further, such testing only identifies engine and/or drive train problems and does not assist one in determining other causes of excessive fuel consumption. A simple more effective, efficient and complete way of determining increased fuel consumption related problems is needed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.